


Scavenger Hunt

by eibbil_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibbil_one/pseuds/eibbil_one
Summary: The search for a scavenger hunt item leads Zach to the dressing room at Malfoy Manor.





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Literally no plot here. Written on a dare for [](http://dsneyvoice.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsneyvoice**](http://dsneyvoice.livejournal.com/) a long time ago and just now getting to posting it because I’m a g00b.  


* * *

It started out simple enough. A game among friends to pass the time over winter hols. The scavenger hunt to end all scavenger hunts. Ten random items, with extra points given for the difficulty involved in obtaining them.

So far, Zacharias Smith was trailing by ten points with one item to go. He'd nearly taken the lead with the last one. A thistle. While his friends had been out combing the forest and greenhouses, he'd stolen into Professor McGonagall's office and nicked one off her hat, with Justin as his witness. He wasn't about to let himself lose points due to lack of evidence.

Which left him one to go.

A mum's knickers.

He knew at least two of the boys were planning a late night raid of Hogsmeade and that was fine. For them. He had his eyes on a bigger prize, thanks.

He chose his quarry carefully, watching the girls at the tables, checking to see which one looked the easiest mark. He settled on a rather mousy looking fourth year, toying with her mash. He pushed away from the table when she started wiping her mouth with her serviette. After that it was simple enough to lay in wait and corner the girl.

Over the years, he'd learned only one truly valuable lesson. His wit would never get him anything but scowled at. His cynicism would have the rest of the world shaking their head at him. Neither would make him any friends, but he _could_ use his tongue to get what information he needed.

Twenty minutes after waylaying the young Slytherin, he emerged from the hall broom cupboard with a sticky face and the password to the Slytherin common room. Honestly, make a girl come for the first time and she'd give up her parents to a hit squad without a second thought.

And now, Zach had a plan.

Stealth played a large part of course, but he had the added bonus of being beneath the contempt of most of the school. The fact that no one much cared what he was up to had served him quite well over the years.

He waited until sometime after one, trusting the rest of the school was sleeping sound in their beds. Even the Prefects. It took nearly half an hour to slip down to the Slytherin entrance, but only minutes to get in with the whispered password. Amazing what a whispered "I'd do it again if I knew how to get into your dorm" could get you.

Time had come for the one variable in his plan. He was fairly certain it would work, trusting that they were an important enough family to warrant such bonuses. Sure enough, a pinch of Floo Powder nicked from the mantle, a whispered destination, and he was standing in the formal lounge at Malfoy Manor.

Never having broken into a house before, he had no idea how to go about finding the room he needed but he reckoned upstairs, a room at a time. The first five doors netted him sitting rooms and spare rooms, but not a pair of knickers in sight. Not about to give up after having made it this far, he buckled down and headed back down the hallway. Finally, midway down the hall he struck gold. There were chairs draped with robes and frocks, a pair of trousers hanging from a stand with a matching jacket. Softly he opened drawers, one after another, grinning wildly when he finally stumbled upon pair after pair of lace knickers. He didn't bring a witness this go round, but he figured the NM embroidered on the left hip would serve him well. As would the sputter of indignation from Malfoy when Zach owled them to him for confirmation at breakfast.

"Are you quite finished?"

The silky voice sounded a second after the room filled with light. For a moment, he let terror sneak into his stomach, but when the female voice reached him, he relaxed. Women he understood. Settling his trademark grin on his face he turned, twirling the knickers around his finger.

"Just about, yes." He walked forward casually, keeping his eyes on hers. "All alone then?"

One imperial eyebrow arched as her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, I never." Her silver blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, the ends brushing the tips of breasts barely contained in a silk nightie. He took his time perusing her body, sliding his eyes up long legs, noting the way her nightie clung near her crotch. He knew at a glance she was bare beneath it. This? Was getting interesting.

He closed the distance, stopping one foot in front of her. "Perhaps not, but I guarantee you will."

"I could have you killed for simply being in this house," she spat at him, hands now drawn into fists at her hips.

"You could," he agreed, closing another few inches of space, "and not many in the Wizarding world would cry a tear over it. Or," he paused, stuffing the knickers into his pocket and stopping just shy of touching her. "You could wait a bit and order my death with a smile on your face."

"You're a cocky one," she drawled, not showing any emotion whatsoever. Zach couldn't help it; he was intrigued. What would it take to make this icicle in front of him warm? His cock, already stirring at the gorgeous body before him, gave an involuntary twitch at the prospect.

"That I am, Mrs. Malfoy." One final step and he had her pressed between himself and the wall. Her chest barely moved, and he sensed nothing from her save boredom, as if she was no more than a kitten, holding the mouse until the cat got home. The moment the light flipped on, he knew death was imminent. No way would he survive breaking in to Malfoy Manor. The way he figured, he was going out with a bang, not a whimper.

He propped one hand on the wall, leaning in close to her. "I thought you were going to have me killed?" He waited until her eyes raised to his and dove his hand under her nightie, sliding with force straight into her body. Just as he thought, no knickers. His smirk only worsened when he found her wet. "Or perhaps not, hmm?" His fingers worked harder inside her, eyes glued to her blank face. But there was no reaction. He might just as well have been polishing her shoes.

Undaunted he kept his fingers moving, harder, faster, deeper while his eyes stayed on hers. He felt her body tighten around him, but her face still showed no sign. Icicle. Her inner walls started to intermittently tighten and he knew she was close to coming, regardless of the look on her face. He splayed his hand, dropping one hand to thumb her clit, the other fucking her mercilessly. Then, it happened. Quite by accident, but it _did_ happen. Intent on driving hard into her, he misjudged the distance, and the lack of friction, and slid straight past her slit, sliding once along the crack of her arse.

Not a sound escaped her lips, but her eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

His hand stilled, fingertip motionless against the ring of muscle, as he watched her. Slowly, he pressed against it. This time, a small "oh" crossed her lips. He grinned. Not wanting to ruin his chance of melting the ice, he said nothing. Instead, he took hold of her shoulders, pulling her to the floor. His cock, already rock hard from fingering her, began to grow more insistent. Grinning, he realised he could kill two birds rather effectively.

"On your hands and knees," he whispered, directing her with the force of someone with nothing to lose. He stared for a moment as she complied, dropping his trousers and boxers and settling on his knees behind her. Without pause, he buried his cock inside her with one thrust of his hips. Knowing this was the best way to judge, he slid one finger from her hip to the base of her spine, then straight down to the smaller pucker. Hips stilled, he pushed against it harder this time, watching as his finger slid in to the first knuckle.

The reaction came, as he hoped it would -- a tightening against his cock, a louder whimper beneath him, her hips backing further into him. Slowly he eased both finger and cock from her, dipping his finger inside her to coat it before thrusting in once again. This time there was no slow test. This time he slid straight into her, nearly coming at the moan that issued below him. It was awkward at first, but he eased into his rhythm soon enough, fucking her with cock and finger.

"More."

The word startled him. Thrilled him. And spurred him faster as he drove in another finger, slamming his hips against her until their flesh slapped together like a drumbeat. When she started pushing back into him, her voice finally freed, he felt his stomach tighten with every groan that issued from her lips. Determined to finish her, to bring an icicle to screaming orgasm, he raised one leg, shifting the position of his cock within her and pounding like a piston deeper into her body, fingers stretching her as they fucked her.  
  
Her scream filled the small room as her walls clutched around him, arse tightening against his fingers as wave after wave rippled along his cock, triggering his release with a shout of his own.

Body shuddering, he slid from her, settling onto the floor while the blood returned to his head. Narcissa stayed where she was for a moment before rising regally, and staring down at him as she straightened the silk over her thighs. Not a word escaped her lips as she left him there. Not even a request for the return of the knickers. He let his body recover for a few moments before pulling pants and trousers back on and making his way back out of the Manor.

Back in the bedroom, Narcissa leaned back on the headboard, waiting for her husband to join her. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked as he crept out from the shadows.

"You certainly seemed to," Lucius answered, dropping his robe and joining her on the bed. "That was rather an interesting surprise. Any idea how it came to pass?"

Narcissa shook her head, body still shuddering. "None in the slightest, but who am I to overlook a sudden gift when it lands on my doorstep?" A small, feral grin crossed her face as her husband neared, his hand sliding over her rather abused bottom.

"Who indeed?"


End file.
